


The Group Chat

by ThatOneSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Danielle's name is Dan, Meravliga is called Mera, Multi, Nadzieja is called Nad, Vasilija's name is Vaska, Zalata is called Zal, a select few of my far too many characters ha h, all the characters are mine, if you squint Mazayra and Dan are there, im sorry the pacing is probably utter shit, my first work HAH, yeah no one knows my characters so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSandwich/pseuds/ThatOneSandwich
Summary: Maxine and Alexander agree to a horrible idea Dan had.Fake chat logs between some of my characters.(Rated teen and up for swearing)





	1. A Bad Idea and Introductions

**We're Dying**  
Danyul: you know whatd be a terrible idea

The Great: please continue

MAX: please dont continue

Danyul: a group chat ;)

MAX: with whom  
\-----  
**NEW GROUP CHAT**  
Danyul made a new group chat  


Danyul added Balance, Bull, Castor, Crab, Dancer Boii, Dancy Pants, Fish, Lion, MAX, Medicinal, Momther, Orange Creamsicle, Pollux, Ram, Sagittarius, Scorpion, Sea Horse, Sk8er Boi, Sonjar, TEAL, The Great, Water Bringer and Zyra  


MAX: holy fuck okay……

MAX: when you said you were gonna make a group chat

MAX: I DIDNT EXPECT YOU TO ADD LITERALLY EVERYONE???

The Great: oh good god this is gonna be a spam fest and a mess

Zyra: Why am I part of this chat?

MAX: oh good an intellectual

Zyra: I am not spending my time on this chat, that is a waste of time

Danyul: ouch

Sonjar: why are mazayra and i in this chat…

Danyul: because you guys are cool adults!!

Zyra: As flattered as I am...

Zyra: I do not wish to be part of this chat.

Zyra has left the group chat

Danyul: :(

MAX: you arent gonna try and add her back and then ramble on about how ‘you cant leave this hell’

Danyul: she’s an adult 18 years my senior and a teacher at my school

Sonjar: I want to stay and see what you animals get up to

Orange Creamsicle: oh friends! :D

Danyul: Kali!!

Orange Creamsicle: Dan!!

TEAL: ssup losers

Dancy Pants: wait who’s dancer boii??

Dancer Boii: Hola, yo soy Zalata

Dancy Pants: Здравствуйте!

Sk8er Boi: does….anyone other than Sonya and I,,,knowhow to read that

Danyul: yeye! Dont know what it measn tho :/

Danyul: wait i was reading it wrong, it means hello right?

Danyul: Zdravstvete?

Sonjar: Zdravstvuyte

Danyul: ty

Sonjar: np

Momther: I think we should all introduce ourselves

Lion: friends!!!

Medicinal: jesus mother fucking titties christ

Bull: lmao

Danyul: they have Arrived

Dancy Pants: are we going to introduce ourselves or..

Danyul: okay, since im sure not everyone is online no one can talk after being introduced, so lets go in alphabetical order by username

Danyul: and if the person before you doesnt say anything for two minutes you can go ahead and introduce yourself

MAX: wow you really thought this through

Danyul: the format will be: Name, Age, Time Zone, Pronouns

Maxine: you REALLY thought this through jfc

Danyul: alrighty seren go and stfu max

Balance: Seren, 20, EST, she/her/hers/herself

Bull: Hypatia, 25, pst, she/her/hers/herself

Castor: Julian, 16, Pacific Standard, he/him/his/himself

Crab: Rosauro, 23, UTC, he/him/his/himself

Dancer Boii: Zalata, 18, Eastern Standard, he/him/his/himself

Dancy Pants: Kalin, 11, Eastern European Standard, he/him/his/himself

Danyul: Dan, 12, PST, he/him/his/himself

Fish: Mera, 26, EST, she/her/hers/herself

Lion: Nad, 21, PST, xe/xem/xyr/xemself

MAX: Max, 13, PST, she/her/hers/herself

Medicinal: Jael, 24, Pacific Standard Time, he/him/his/himself

Momther: Krasa, 24, EST, she/her/hers/herself

Orange Creamsicle: Kali, 17, EST, he/him/his/himself

Pollux: Jack, 16, PST, he/him/his/himself or she/her/hers/herself im genderfluid :))

Ram: Najam, 20, PST, she/her/hers/herself

Sagittarius: Matuma, 22, Mountain Time, they/them/their/themself

Scorpion: Himmat, 24, est she/her/hers/herself

Sea Horse: Emil, 23, mountain standard, he/him/his/himself

Sk8er Boi: Vaska, 13, eastern european time, he/him/his/himself

Sonjar: Sonya, 29, Eastern European time, she/her/hers/herself

TEAL: Modra, 17, EST, she/her/hers/herself

The Great: Alex, 16, PST, xe/xem/xyr/xemself

Water Bringer: Aukai, 25, EST, he/him/his/himself

Danyul: yayyy!

Bull: damn that was an info dump x-x

Danyul: so everyone was online and introduced themselves, everyone should save the info or smth idk w/e floats ur boat

Danyul: NOW SCREAM MY CHILDREN

MAX: stop making this sound weird

Danyul: fite me

Dancy Pants: so....@Dancer boii, do you also do dance??

Dancer Boii: yeye

Orange Creamsicle: he’s rlly good <3

Dancer Boii: <3

Dancy Pants: cool :D I lvoe dancee

Sonjar: Why am I in this chat? I feel like an odd one out (

Danyul: random parenthesis?

Sk8er Boi: oh we usually dont put the : before ) or ( so if you see ) it means :) and ( is :(

Danyul: is that

Danyul: confusing?

Dancy Pants: nah?

Crab: wait so what time is it for everyone

MAX: PST: 5:00pm

Sagittarius: MT: 18:00

TEAL: EST: 8:00pm

Crab: UTC: 1:00 x-x

Sk8er Boi: EET: 3:00 lol

The Great: 2 things

The Great: 1) can we all agree to use military time

Danyul: lol yea

The Great: 2) sorry for those of you in EET lol

Sonjar: yeah, vaska we have early training tomorrow why arent you asleep :/

Sonjar: you cant say it’s nerves

Sk8er Boi: :(

Sk8er Boi: i just dont want to sleep unu

Dancy Pants: go to sleep you night owls jfc

Sk8er Boi: …

Dancy Pants: Im goning now k

Sk8er Boi: gughuhguh fine

Sk8er Boi: night guysssss

Danyul: gn

Crab: gn

Bull: gn

Momther: gn


	2. Mera and Jack are Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests. Save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is really short :'o  
> I wrote for a REALLY long time for the first chat log haha.....so i split it into 4 chapters.  
> Thats probably gonna fuck up the pacing a whole bunch but you know what FUCK IT.

Fish: Aukai’s bein an ass help

Water Bringer: im also in this chat excuse you im asking you for your opinion on these two fabrics

Fish: will you eat dinner if i tell you my opinion

Water Bringer: yes

Fish: they look fugly together. Pair them with other fabrics

Water Bringer: thank you

Fish: EAT THE FUCKING FOOD

Scorpion: can you have your fight irl

Fish: no

TEAL: lmao

TEAL: kali is laying on the floor face down zal

Dancer Boii: i

Dancer Boii: jesus fuck i forget how young you are dan

Dancer Boii: was lookin back on the info so i knew everyone’s names

Dancer Boii: still gonn forget for a while so soz ;(

TEAL: Im breaking into your studio

Dancer Boii: NOT BEFORE I DO

TEAL: wait where are you

Dancer Boii: the soup store

Orange Creamsicle: are you buying clothes

Dancer Boii: yeah but i cant find any

Medicinal: I’m supposed to be playing game of war but this one person keeps kicking my ass

Bull: is it TheLedgend27

The Great: I hate everyone

MAX: omg

Pollux: my suffering will never end…….


End file.
